Open Your Eyes
by KWolfLight
Summary: Leah has had just about enough of Jacob's whining. Leah pays a visit to Bella after she reveals to Jacob that Edward will change her after graduation.


Leah's POV:

After Bella came to visit us I phased just to avoid the others. Normally, I would just go home but there was nothing to go home to, other than an overly enthusiastic younger brother.

I wasn't angry at Bella. At least I didn't think I was. I personally couldn't careless about anything that went on within the pack. Maybe it was more of an irritation.

Seeing how she turned away from Jacob as soon as she found out one of the leeches came back opened old wounds. It reminded me of how Sam immediately become attached to Emily the first time he saw her. No regard for how he felt. She didn't even give him a second look.

I curled myself up on a bed of leaves and attempted to calm myself down enough to phase back. But I couldn't stop seeing the seen in my head. The figure of Bella from Jacob's memory would flicker to the image of Sam with his back turned towards me. Jacob's near kiss with her and her running to save the leech that left her. I felt my irritation turning into rage and I had to take deep breaths to get a hold on them.

Just when I thought I had a hold on my emotions I felt another person invade my thoughts.

_Why?! Why would she do this to herself?_

It was none other than Jacob.

_Ugh! What did she do this time?_

_Do I honestly mean nothing to her?_

_Jacob! Tell me what happened._

I swore I heard him whine through his thoughts.

_She's gonna have that LEECH change her._

I mentally rolled my eyes.

_What else is new Jacob?_

_You don't get it! She's going to do it after graduation!_

I couldn't help the growl that slipped through muzzle.

_How can she be so stupid?!_

_Don't ever talk about her that way!_

_It's true and you know it Jacob!_

I heard him whine again.

_Why do I even try anymore?_ _She's already made it clear that she'd rather die than be with me. Literally!_

That's it! I've had enough!

I'm tired of her stubbornness, I'm tired of Jacob's constant whining. I'm tired of having to bust my butt for a girl who doesn't even care.

The determination I had must have fueled my will power to change back because I found myself standing on two legs once again.

I made my way back to the house and grabbed the set of back-up clothes I had hiding in the bushes. I stalked my way up the steps of Emily's house. And into her kitchen, where Sam was practically glued to her. I was too ticked off at Bella to give a damn about their state.

"Em I need your keys," I demanded.

Sam looked at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"What do you need them for," he asked. This asshole.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam, did I ask to use your car? Because last time I checked I was talking to Emily!"

His eyes narrowed and there was a fire in them that he only used to keep us in line. The wolf in me wanted to back down but I kept my shoulders squared and my chin up.

Before Sam could open his mouth Emily pushed the keys to her car towards me. She gave me a soft smile and drew Sam's attention away from me.

I snagged the keys off the counter and rushed to Emily's car. It was only a second after the car started that I peeled out of the driveway and raced towards Bella's house.

* * *

I arrived at her house half an hour later. When I got out the car the whole place reeked of leech. But from the scent I could tell that he hadn't been here in a few days.

Bella was here though. Her scent was fresh and her rusty old truck was parked in the driveway. Luckily Charlie wasn't here yet because he wouldn't waste anytime throwing me in jail for assault.

Not that I planned to hit her.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down again. I wasn't angry to the point of phasing but I wanted to try and get my point across without having to hit her.

Maybe a little smack would actually do her some good. Everyone babied her and she never appreciated how lenient people were when it came to her. Some tough love might do her some good.

I waited until I was completely in control before ringing the doorbell. I heard her shuffling down the steps to the front door. There was a thud and the sound of her swearing under her breath. Then more foot steps.

When she opened the door she seemed surprised. Of course I expected that. Of all the people to come and visit her, the last person she expected to come was me.

"L-Leah," she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Uh sure."

She stepped aside to let me through.


End file.
